


Out Of My Limit

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking fluff everywhere man, M/M, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Tattoos, This is based on that gay cation 5sos just had, Vibrators, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: It was Ashton's idea."You have to. Fans will go crazy for it." The oldest band member reasons his demand for the youngest two to bake a cake at ten in the evening."Fuck it." Calum throws his hands in the air as he walks back into the kitchen. "Cmere Lucas, I ain't doing it alone." Calum yells from the other room.Or: Calum and Luke literally bake a cake and things only escalate from there forwards.





	Out Of My Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Title - 5sos Out Of My Limits
> 
>  
> 
> This is for Chloe coz she's been working hard and she deserves good things. ❤️
> 
> Let me know if you liked it please (:
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> Also I've been writing this for 4 days straight. There's probably a bunch of mistakes left ...

It was Ashton's idea.

"You have to. Fans will go crazy for it." The oldest band member reasons his demand for the youngest two to bake a cake at ten in the evening.

"We will burn the house down." Luke whines, way more interested into cuddling Petunia than getting his hands dirty in the kitchen.

"Calum." Ashton gives the brown boy a pleading look which he knows Calum is unable to resist.

"Fuck it." Calum throws his hands in the air as he walks back into the kitchen from where he was summoned when fetching snacks for their video games competition. "Cmere Lucas, I ain't doing it alone." Calum yells from the other room.

"I hate you." Luke pouts at Ashton before giving a sleepy Petunia one last kiss and pushing her into Michaels arms. "Don't let her eat popcorn again." He warns the other blond. Michael gives him a salute before he is finally taking the bulldog from Luke's arms.

"Hello petal, wanna go play some Mario Kart?" Michael coos at the dog who only farts in reply.

"A girl after my own heart." Michael grins, turning away from Luke and making his way to the sofa.

"Go, bake a cake, Luke." Ashton smiles at the youngest who whines in his one last attempt to protest.

"Luke!" Calum calls from across the hall and Luke grumbles something about poisoning them all before he finally drags himself to the kitchen.

***

"Finally!" Calum turns around from where he had his head stuck in one of the cupboards at the sound of the kitchen door closing.

"Why are you so damn happy about this stupid baking thing." Luke whines as he leans on the kitchen door, his arms crossed on his chest and with a pout on his lips.

"Look what I've found." Calum doesn't acknowledge the blond's bad mood as he finally closes the cupboard and turns around to face Luke. "Found the instant cake mix." The brown boy shakes the red and white box triumphantly.

"Super moist chocolate cake mix." Luke squints his eyes in the kitchen light to read the writing on the box. "Just like you." The blond grins as he pulls the box from Calum's hands.

"Hey, give it back to me!" Calum whines when Luke lifts the box over his head, making Calum jump in his attempt to get it back.

"Say please, super moist chocolate cake." Luke teases.

"Stop saying the word moist!" Calum whines.

"Make me." Luke challenges him childishly.

At Luke's words, Calum stops chasing the damn box to look Luke in the eyes. "Don't think I won't." He says before he leans forward and surprises Luke with a gentle kiss. It takes Luke a second to realise what's going on before he drops his hand down and wraps his free one around Calum's neck, pressing him closer to his chest. Calum hums in satisfaction when Luke lets him part his lips with his own tongue, quickly sucking on blond's upper lip before stepping on his tiptoes to kiss Luke's adorable nose.

"Hi." Calum grins as he uses his left hand to gently squeeze Luke's ass.

"Hi." Luke replies dreamily, his sight focused on Calum's full lips shining with saliva. "Wanna sneak upstairs?" The youngest asks hopefully.

"We have a cake to make." Calum chuckles as he gives the round bottom one last squeeze before he steps back. His retreat is cut short when Luke catches his hand, pulling him back in.

"We could be making out instead." Luke tries again.

"As inviting as that is," Calum smiles softly as he steps back despite Luke's protests, "Let's bake a cake." The brown boy gently tugs the blond towards the counter and he smiles fondly at the pout the blond is putting on.

"Why do you want to bake the damn cake so much?" Luke says annoyedly as he lets Calum read the instructions on the back of the box.

"I thought we could use this for our alone time. Like a date. I thought it would be a cute thing to do. And private." Calum says as he turns around to open the fridge to find the two eggs the instructions say they will need. "Can you pass me the big white bowl that's on top of that shelf?" Calum turns to Luke again, two eggs in his left palm and his right hand pointing at something behind Luke's back.

"A date?" Luke says dumbly, his big blue eyes staring at the back of Calum's head who's now opening one of the cupboards to retrieve the oil they will need for the mix.

"Yeah?" Calum turns around again, frowning at Luke who's still standing exactly where Calum left him and fidgeting with his hands. "We can't really go out and do stuff like any other couple now, can we?" Calum's pointing behind Luke's back again. "The bowl, Lucas."

"Are we, uh." Luke shifts the weight from one leg to the other, looking extremely flustered before he finally spits it out. "Dating?"

"Yeah?" Calum frowns confusedly. "We've been doing this for a couple of months now. I thought, wait, do you like, not want to or what?" Calum looks slightly alarmed at the fact that Luke isn't on the same page as him.

"No, I do!" Luke is quick to reassure Calum who looks slightly relieved. "I just didn't know, that, we were, like, exclusive." He finishes.

"I haven't been seeing anyone else." Calum says, his eyebrows moving dangerously together. "Have you?"

"No, I haven't!" Luke is quick to settle that between them. "It's just, we've been doing this, whatever this is, for four months now. And, well, the first time we've done this back when we were still in high school we broke it off because, well." Luke finishes uncomfortably, looking over Calum's shoulder and through the kitchen window.

"Because you were not ready to have sex and I was too horny to wait for you." Calum finishes the sentence.

"Yeah." Luke sighs softly. "It's ok, I understand. I got over it." Luke says. "I'm just. Well, we still haven't, so." The blond lowers his gaze and bites on his lower lip.

"You are more important to me than sex." Calum says softly. One of his hands cupping Luke's cheek gently and making him look up. "Hey." The brown boy says quietly once he finally has the baby blues focused back on him. "It's ok if you are not ready. It's ok if you won't be ready for a while."

"It's not fair from me to make you wait for something I'm not sure when I'm going to be ready for." Luke replies back.

"Hey, it's ok. I want to be with you. I want to wait for you. I would never make you do something you weren't comfortable with. I want this." Calum says firmly. "I want you. I want us."

"I want that as well." Luke finally melts, a bright smile lightening his face and a dimple making its appearance.

"Boyfriends?" Calum grins with his pinky finger lifted up in an offering.

"Boyfriends." Luke grins and ducks his head down to catch Calum's lips in a messy kiss.

*

"What's going on here?" Ashton interrupts the wooden spoon battle that's going on between the two youngest band members. "Why is there batter on Luke's face?"

"We were just testing if the batter was ok to pour in the mould." Calum offers in explanation.

"With Luke's face?" The oldest asks doubtfully.

"Yes." Calum replies seriously. "We were like, if it sticks then it's probably OK. If it runs down, well, then we fucked it up."

"You are weird." Ashton shakes his head before crouches down to check on the oven. "Don't burn it."

"We would never." Luke promises solemnly.

"You still have to do the filling." Ashton reminds him.

"Yeah, we were thinking of using some of the natural cream. Provide us with some vitamin D." Luke grins.

"You are disgusting Luke." Ashton scrunches his nose in distaste. "Don't let him jizz on the cake." Ashton points a finger at Calum who only shrugs in response.

*

Since they've used a mix there is really not that much to clean up. Luke washes the dishes and Calum dries them up and wipes the counters. Once they are satisfied with the level of cleanliness, they both lean on the counter and look at the cake slowly rising in the oven.

"Thanks for making me do this. I had fun." Luke says as he leans his head on Calum's shoulder.

"Our second first official date. So domestic." Calum says fondly, leaning his cheek on Luke's mop of hair.

"How long until it's done?" Luke asks as he pulls back to jump on the counter top.

"Not long now." Calum replies before he pushes Luke's knees apparat so he can step between the long legs. Luke automatically leans down so that their foreheads can rest together.

The blond observes the tattooed palms rubbing up his thighs before Calum decides to hold Luke's hands.

"I always have a lot of fun with you." Luke whispers.

"I always have a lot of fun with you too." Calum replies, stealing a kiss from Luke before moving his lips to the pale neck. Licking and sucking gently, kissing the wet flesh and minding his teeth so that he doesn't leave a mark on the porcelain skin.

"Yeah, just like this." Luke moans in satisfaction. Calum teasingly bites the sensitive flesh, enough to tease Luke but not hard enough to leave a mark.

It is by pure coincidence that Calum looks up and straight through the kitchen window as he does. However, he almost has a heart attack when he sees Michael staring directly at him. They both hold the gaze, Michael not moving an inch and Calum with his lips still pressed to Luke's neck.

"Why did you stop." Luke whines as he tries to pull on Calum's hair.

As on clue, Calum gets saved by the bell. The timer announcing that the cake is done and ready to be taken out. It only takes a second for Calum to loose an eye contact with Michael. When he turns back, the other boy is no longer to be seen outside.

*

They realise they will have to wait for a bit for the biscuit to cool down before they can start the final phase of the cake making. It's well over midnight before the cake is finally done (cut in the middle, filled with squirting cream and a can of pineapples, with a childishly drawn dick on top of it). Calum can't help but smile fondly at Luke's enthusiastic snapping of the cake. He feels oddly proud of the wonky treat that they somehow managed to make with only minor complications.

"You know how we've kept this thing between us a secret?" Calum says casually as Luke posts another selfie with his nose dipped in a cream.

"Yeah?" Luke acknowledges Calum's question and makes Calum do another silly face for the camera at the same time.

Calum sticks his tongue out and waits for Luke to take a picture before he corners him against the kitchen door. "Michael has seen me sucking on your neck earlier."

"Oh." Calum watches Luke's eyes widen up in surprise before his cheeks tint a pretty rose colour. "Oh."

"Oh indeed." Calum says as he waits for Luke to say something else.

"Boyfriends?" The blond finally offers shyly in reply after a couple of seconds.

"Boyfriends." Calum grins and steals another kiss from Luke.

*

"Please tell me you haven't masturbated on this cake." Ashton eyes the baked good suspiciously.

"I promise nothing." Luke grins devilishly, laughing at the disgusted face the oldest boy makes at his words.

Ashton takes his sweet time taking multiple videos for Instagram and making his boys participate in them. It is all fun and games. Everyone is having a grand time, trying to eat cake as messily as possible and trying to make sure petunia doesn't get any of it at the same time. Human cake is definitely not a good diet for a dog.

"You have cream all over your face." Ashton points out at Luke's face.

"'That's because Michael wouldn't stop throwing it in my face!" Luke whines.

"What a baby. I bet Calum won't have any issues licking it off your face." Michael snickers, making Luke blush furiously.

"Stop bullying my boyfriend." Calum jumps in, gently cupping Luke's chin and using a tissue to clean some of the cream from his lashes so it doesn't get into Luke's eyes.

"What?" Ashton asks, eyes wide open and mouth comically open.

"Me and Luke are dating. Surprise." Calum says calmly. He smiles encouragingly at Luke, waiting for the blond to smile back and squeeze his hand before turning back to Ashton and Michael. "Don't be dicks about it." And that's that.

*

They stay up until the sun decides to come up. Then they use the pull out sofa as a makeshift bed, falling asleep in a mess of limbs and beer stained breaths.

*

Luke wakes up at the smell of bacon and eggs filling in his nostrils. He presses himself Closer into the firm back before he cracks one eye open. It's only him and Michael left. Luke cuddles himself to Michael who is snoring softly and quickly pulls his left foot that somehow escaped the cocoon of blankets back under the warm sheets. He listens to the soft noise coming from the kitchen. Cutlery being taken out of the drawer. The plates touching the counter. Fridge opening and closing. Muffles sounds of two people talking.

"All I'm saying is, it didn't work out the first time around." Luke hears Ashton's quiet voice nearing the living room. "What makes you think this time's gonna be different?"

Luke quickly closes his eye, not wanting to get caught listening on what is clearly supposed to be a private conversation about his and Calum's relationship.

"We are older." Calum replies quietly, the sound of plates touching the glass table disturbing the otherwise peaceful room. "And I'm no longer sex crazed teenager for starters."

"So you still haven't done it?" Ashton puts what sounds like a glass bottle on the table.

"It's none of your business." Calum replies in a whisper.

"What if there's something wrong with him?" Ashton wonders. It sounds like they are going back to the kitchen.

Luke feels like his insides have frozen over at Ashton's words. There's nothing wrong with him.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Calum replies coldly. Making Luke's insides warm up a little.

"Like, what if he went through something terrible and we don't know." Ashton persists.

"He doesn't have to have a tragic backstory just because he's not ready yet." Calum says firmly, his voice dangerously calm.

"If you say so." Ashton seems to finally give up.

It's weird. Like they are all friends and Luke knows that they are supposed to tell each other everything. It's just strange, suddenly being a part of that "everything" that is supposed to be told and discussed. He is not sure how he feels about it.

*

"I don't think 'lick it up before it falls down' for a chorus will fly with the label. We ain't DNCE." Ashton giggles at the naughty lyrics Michael and Luke came up with.

"But it's about ice cream." Luke bats his eyelashes innocently at Ashton who only snorts in reply. "Tell them Mikey." The blond turns around for a back up from the other blond.

"Yeah, like Luke said." Michael smirks. "It's about organic ice cream."

"See?" Luke smiles innocently. Only managing to keep up the cute face for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing at Michael's rude hand gesture.

"Unbelievable." Ashton shakes his head turning to Calum for support.

Calum is comfortably sprawled on the comfy sofa, absentmindedly strumming on a guitar as he tries to find something suitable for the song him and Luke wrote the other day. He looks gorgeous in his casual wear, his hair all messed up and with Petunia snoring at his feet. Luke wants to kiss him silly.

"Let the kids have their fun honey." Calum lifts his gaze from the guitar strings to wink at Ashton before turning his attention to Luke and blowing him a kiss Luke pretends to catch.

"Gross." Michael gags and rolls on the floor dramatically.

"Love you bro." Calum grins at Michael who has now crawled to where Calum is sitting and wrapped himself around Calum's legs.

"Don't leave me! I love you!" Michael whines, waking up the disgruntled Petunia.

"Come to daddy petal." Luke coos at the bulldog who walks right into Luke's wide spread arms. "What a perfect girl." Luke scratches her behind the end, making her loll her tongue out of her mouth.

"This band is weird." Ashton rolls his eyes as he picks up Calum's notebook, a pen still lying open on the page where Calum scribbled some notes down.

*

Calum and Luke make a big deal of letting everyone know they are sleeping in their respective bedrooms. Michael only snorts at their antics and Ashton gives them a raised eyebrow. Luke blushes when Michael winks at him before disappearing into his own room.

Luke takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth before wrapping himself in the comfy blankets to keep himself warm from the night chill. He falls asleep somewhere between thinking about the song him and Michael wrote and the kiss Calum stole when no one was looking.

*

Luke can't move. He tries to stand up but his legs are not cooperating. He is sitting on the sofa in the living room. The door is wide open and he can see Calum kissing Ashton. "There's nothing wrong with me." Ashton says.

"Calum!" Luke tries to shout after the brown boy but he doesn't seem to hear him.

"What about Luke?" Calum asks.

"He is gone Calum. He left you." Ashton replies before he is kissing Calum again.

"Calum, Calum!" Luke is trying to scream but there's no voice coming out of his mouth. "I'm here! Calum!"

Luke wakes up in a tangle of sheets, all sweaty and with his heart beating up so fast he has to press a palm to his chest just to make sure it won't beat out right out of him.

"There's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing wrong with me." Luke says quietly, his hands shaking a little as he brings them closer to his face. "There's nothing wrong with me."

*

Calum wakes up to someone climbing in his bed. "Michel?" He mumbles still half asleep when he suddenly feels someone grab for his dick. "Oh." He is now wide awake, realising there's a giant of his boyfriend straddling his lap.

"Calum." Luke moans softly into the brown boy's ear. He kisses Calum's neck before he sucks on his earlobe. "Cal." The blond whispers. His left hand sneaking up Calum's pants until he is pushing it inside Calum's boxers.

"What are you doing?" Calum yelps as he pulls Luke's hand away, making Luke suck harder on his neck. It's probably gonna leave a mark.

"I want you." Luke moans, rubbing his stubbly cheek against Calum's cleanly shaved one. "Please." The blond whispers seductively. "Wanna suck you."

"Luke stop!" Calum uses all his power to pull Luke away from him. "It's two am. What has gotten into you?!"

"I just want you." Luke blinks his big blue eyes at Calum. "Cmon, you know you want to." The blond leans forward, using his hands to wrap himself around Calum's neck.

"This is not what you want." Calum tries to reason, his dick is getting hard at all the wiggling Luke is doing on his lap.

"Yeah, I want this." Luke sounds almost convincing to his own ears. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"What?" Calum suddenly freezes. "What did you just say?"

"Calum, please come back!" Luke whines. He's been thrown off the brown boy's lap who is now standing next to the door with an angry expression on his face.

"I can't believe this." He huffs as he opens the door and makes his way across the hallway towards Ashton's room, Luke fast on his heels.

"What did you say to him?" Calum opens the oldest boy's room and turning on the light.

"Calum, please, don't." Luke tries to pull Calum out of Ashton's room without success.

"What's going on?" Ashton blinks at Calum sleepily.

"What did you say to him?" Calum repeats himself. "He came into my room at two am ready to suck my dick and saying how there's nothing wrong with him." The brown boy explains to the drummer who only looks slightly more awake.

"Calum, please, don't." Luke begs his boyfriend with no avail.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Ashton replies back, his gaze drifting to Luke who looks absolutely mortified.

"I think he heard you talking in the morning." Michael's voice suddenly enters the room. "You weren't exactly quiet about it."

"Luke, where are you going?" Calum frowns as he watches his boyfriend bypass Michael under the doorframe.

"Don't be a dick about it." Michael warns Calum before wandering back into his own room.

"I'm sorry." Calum apologises to Ashton who only shrugs in response. "Go talk to him, he's probably embarrassed about the whole thing."

*

"You can like, hold his hand, or whatever." Michael rolls his eyes at the antsy behaviour Calum and Luke are displaying.

They are in an all day meeting. Their album is gonna be released in two months and they are going through all the promotional activities they will be doing for it. It feels like they have been trapped in the room forever when they are told they can finally have a quick lunch break. The boys haven't had to be told twice to gather their things and make a dash for the coffee shop across the street.

The offices where the meeting is taking place are located in a quiet suburb mostly filled with residential buildings, a few warehouses and offices and with a couple of coffee shops. It's three in the afternoon so most of he residents are at work and the office lunch hour Rush has already passed.

They squish themselves into a small booth by the window even though the only other two occupants of the place are young mothers with their prams taking over one of the outdoor tables.

They order homemade pies with chips and salad, Coke for Michael, water for Ashton, beer for Calum and pineapple juice for Luke.

It's been busy lately. What with the whole new album and gigs coming up, most days than not the boys just collapsed into their beds until they were rudely awoken the next day way too early for their tastes. They barely had time to breathe, so no wonder Calum and Luke found it hard to be intimate in private. It was nice that their friends didn't mind them doing something as small as holding hands under the table when they were waiting for their food.

"Thanks bro." Calum smiles at Michael before intertwining his and Luke's fingers under the table, pulling Luke's hand until their joint palms are resting on Calum's thigh. They only separate them once the waitress brings them over their food and they need their hands to use the cutlery. Michael steals Calum's chips and Luke drinks from Michael's can whilst Calum and Ashton are talking about the hike Anton told them about. They feel happy and content, in their small little bubble, just four of them. Just like at the beginning.

"You do realise we are only here today because Calum had a crush on Luke in high school." Michael suddenly pipes up, making all three heads turn into his direction. "Like, I didn't even like him and Calum was all like, 'He is so talented Mikey. He sings like an angel.'"

"Shut up." Luke blushes at Michael's words and kicks him under the table.

"Out of my limit, all I'm gonna say dude." Michael lifts his hands up and smirks, knowing fully well that he's right.

"I want a cupcake." Luke suddenly turns to Calum, lips in a full blown pout and his eyes open wide.

"I want a cupcake too!" Michael punches Ashton in the arm who punches him right back.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Ashton protests.

"You are my honorary boyfriend." Michael insists. He kicks Ashton in the shins for a good measure as well.

*

"Wanna crash at mine?" Luke asks Michael once they are dismissed for the day. "It's closer to the offices and it's already late." He replies to Michael's raised eyebrow.

"Sure." Michael agrees easily, following Luke to his car.

"I'm gonna like, wait inside." Michael points out to the passenger seat before throwing his car keys to Calum. "Take care of my baby." And then yells "Seeya tomorrow Ash!" As the drummer drives by with his windows rolled down. "See ya tomorrow Mikey, Luke." Ashton says his goodbyes before driving off.

"See you tomorrow baby." Calum takes hold of Luke's hands. The blond is leaning on the back of his car, smiling softly as he looks up into Calum's beautiful yes. "One more day and then we'll be free for the weekend. I was thinking, maybe we could do something. Just the two of us." Calum suggests hopefully.

"I'd love that." Luke replies happily, ducking his head down to steal a quick kiss from Calum.

"Sweet dreams Lucas." Calum says fondly before letting go of Luke's hands.

"Sweet dreams Cal." Luke says right back, watching Calum turn his back to him as he starts making his way towards Michael's car.

*

"Luke, where did you move your spare towels?" Michael yells from the bathroom.

"They are on the top shelf. Petunia kept on dragging them out of the lower shelf so I had to move them. Also put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket and close the lid or she'll slobber all over them." Luke yells back from where he's already cozily snuggled in his bed.

"You should just close the bathroom door. Problem solved." Michael says as he enters the room, towering his hair one last time before throwing it over the chair.

"She likes it in there because it's dark and quiet." Luke reasons, lifting a corner of his blanked for Michael to slip in.

"You are cold." Luke whines when Michael presses his cold nose into Luke's neck.

"Thank God I have you to keep me warm." The older replies. "This is nice. We should start doing this more often again." Michael humms into Luke's neck. He has warmed up a little and the long day is starting to catch up with him.

"Yeah." Luke agrees before he turns around, making Michael be the big spoon.

Michael knows he's been asked over here with a purpose. So he makes himself comfortable and waits. Luckily for him, Luke is not good at dragging things along so sooner rather than later the youngest shifts in Michael's arms before quietly speaking up.

"Michael?" Luke asks softly.

"Yeah?" Michael replies straight away.

"How did you know you were ready?" The blond says it just above the whisper.

Michael takes a moment to think about the question. "I haven't." He answers honestly. "You know the story anyway. But to answer your question, I don't know. I just went with it."

"Do you like, regret it?" Luke asks cautiously.

"I don't regret it per say. Like I wouldn't take it back. But if I had to go through all of it again... I might wait for just a little bit longer." Michael answers. "You don't have to do anything you are not ready for." He says more sternly. "It takes longer for some people and that's ok. It's also ok if you don't want to do it. Like ever." Michael reassures Luke.

"I know that. I just think. Well, I think I might be ready." Luke admits quietly. "It's like, there are times when we are like kissing and stuff and it just feels right. I'm sorry if this is awkward for you to talk about." Luke buries his head into the pillow in embarrassment.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, no matter how embarrassing." Michael gently coaxes Luke's head out of the pillows. "Besides, you know what they say. If you can't talk about it then you shouldn't be doing it."

"Yeah." Luke agrees reluctantly.

"So, you think you might be ready?" Michael prompts Luke into speaking up again. It is clear to him that Luke is embarrassed but also desperate to speak to someone about it.

"Yeah. It's just, I think I'm ready but, like, nervous about it." Luke admits.

"Well, everyone's nervous about their first time. A lot of people are also nervous when it's not their first time." Michael reassures Luke.

"It's, like, in porn, everything is so rough and you know." Luke trails off.

"Impersonal?" Michael offers.

"Yeah."

"Real life sex is not like porn Luke. No one's expecting you to be smooth like a baby and perfectly built. There's gonna be hair in places society would like you to believe there shouldn't be. There's gonna be fat rolls on display when you take off your clothes and move around. There's gonna be weird noises and awkward situations you find yourself in. Basically, sex can be really awkward sometimes. But it is also one of the most amazing things you can experience. Especially if it's with the right person. If it's with someone you really trust and care for." Michael squeezes Luke's waist in reassurance. "Besides, it's not all about the penetration, there's other stuff as well."

"Yeah, I know." Luke shifts in Michael's arms. "Me and Calum, we, uh. We shower sometimes together. And like, we sent each other stuff via snapchat last week."

"Did it hurt?" Luke asks curiously.

"I wouldn't say it hurts like it hurts when you hit something. It's more like an ache. It feels uncomfortable until your body gets used to it. Like, it hurts girls to have sex as well sometimes. But they still do it. Because the pain fades away and is replaced by something much more enjoyable." Michael tries to explain the best he can. "You do know bottoming is not a curse right? People wouldn't do it if it were so awful. Also, I'm quite sure Calum is very flexible when it comes to sex. So, if you don't want to be on the receiving end straight away, just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy to work around it."

"Thanks Mikey, for being such a good mate about it." Luke thanks the older boy softly.

"Anything for you, Lukey boy." Michael reassures him. "Now, don't be having any wet dreams when my dick is pressed to your arse. I don't want Calum to kill me."

"Shut up!" Luke hits Michael between the ribs with his elbow.

*

"Hi!" Calum greets Luke with a kiss when the blond opens the door to his apartment.

"Hi." Luke grins once he pulls back from the sweet kiss, having to step aside as Petunia starts to climb up Calum's leg.

"Hello Petal, how is my good girl?" Calum coos at the dog.

"We went for a walk earlier and she is still all hyped up. I was hoping she would fall asleep by now. Clearly not." Luke muses as he takes a small packet out of Calum's hands. "What's this?" The blond curiously shakes the box that looks just the right size to fit a necklace.

"I've seen it in a store on my way over. It made me think of you." Calum says, he pets Petunia's head one last time before letting her go and watch her waddle away towards Luke's bathroom.

"Oh, you didn't have to. I didn't get you anything." Luke blushes. His skilled fingers working quickly on the blue paper.

"I have you. I don't need anything else." Calum says fondly as he wraps his hands around Luke's middle from behind. "Open it up." Calum encourages the blond who is staring curiously at the simple black box.

"It's a head band." Luke inspects the item lying in the box. "With kitty ears." Luke adds as he lifts the cream coloured accessory from the box.

"I thought they would look cute on you." Calum says fondly, placing a kiss on Luke's stubbly cheek before letting Luke go to lean on the counter and observe Luke put a headband on. Calum reaches towards Luke's blonde curls to straighten the kitty ears. "Was hoping you would wear that pink lacy shirt."

"You like it?" Luke points at the ears on top of his head.

"I think you look cute." Calum says, stepping closer to Luke to press another kiss on Luke's pretty little nose. "Gonna go put that shirt on for me?"

"Only because you asked nicely and got me a gift." Luke grins, stealing one more kiss from Calum's lips before making his way into his bedroom. "Make us popcorn?" He yells from the other room.

 

*

"I just don't think that this could actually happen." Luke says as he passes Calum the toothpaste. They've changed into their sleeping clothes and are getting ready to go to bed.

"It's a true story Luke." Calum reasons. "Like, they even put an actual real footage of it at the end."

"Yeah, but like, India is just so big?" Luke mumbles thought the mess of toothpaste filling his mouth.

"Google is a wonderful thing darling." Calum replies. It is amusing, watching Luke's struggle to believe the plot of Lion is an actual, real life story.

It is very domestic, the whole ordeal. Cleaning up the dishes after their mini movie marathon. Changing into pjs and cleaning up their teeth. Luke taking Pet for one last toilet break as Calum tidies up the living room. There's not much to tidy up. Mostly just collecting abandoned doggy toys and picking up the pillows they knocked off the sofa whilst they were making out.

They try to do this as reasonably often as they can. Spending the night together. Just the two of them. Their cute little date ending up with a make out session in Luke's bed before they fall asleep. Calum always loves to tease Luke when he falls asleep with his mouth still half open and pressed to Calum's neck. It's adorable.

It's only when they are tucked in bed, with the light turned low, lips locked together and with Calum's hand on Luke's ass that Luke decides to approach the subject.

"Cal." Luke pulls back a little, smiling softly at Calum's protesting whine. "I want us to take the next step." Luke fidgets with his feet, waiting for Calum to reply.

Calum studies Luke's face carefully before he replies. "You mean the sex step." Calum clarifies.

"Yeah." Luke confirms with a light blush. "I think I'm ready." Luke says honestly.

"I don't want you to regret it." Calum says as he sits up with his back against the headboard.

"I'm not gonna regret it." Luke replies back confidently. "Besides, I trust you to stop if I say so."

"Always." Calum promises within a heartbeat. "So, what did you have in mind?" The brown boy asks the blond who's now also sitting up against the headboard.

"We've already done stuff in the shower." Luke mumbles, his cheeks getting adorably pinker within the seconds.

"Handjobs Luke, they are called handjobs." Calum winks at Luke who bites his lower lip before finally repeating after Calum. "Uh, the, handjobs."

"And we sent each other nudes." Luke adds as Calum waits for him to continue. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could try blowjobs?" Luke rushes the words out of his mouth. Calum thinks he is the most adorable thing he's ever seen. His pretty angelic face blushing darkly as his pink lips produce words that go straight to Calum's cock.

"Like, right now?" Calum clarifies that he's getting it right.

"I, yeah. If you want to?" Luke offers shyly.

"I want whatever you want baby." Calum reassures Luke. "So." The older straddles Luke's lap who seems equal parts excited and terrified at the prospect of what's going to happen next. "You like my lips baby?" Calum teases Luke by kissing up the pale neck from Luke's collarbone all the way up to his jawline. All he gets in reply is a quiet whine of approval. "Want me to wrap them around your cock?" Calum pulls back so that he can see Luke's face.

"Please." Luke whispers quietly.

"So polite." Calum muses as he kicks the blankets on the empty side of the bed before sliding down Luke's long legs.

*

Luke learns that he absolutely loves blowjobs. He loves the way Calum's lips and tongue play with his bellybutton before they move lower to where Luke's cock is half hard and resting in the nest of neatly trimmed pubes. Luke loves the way Calum flicks the tip of his tongue against Luke's slit before taking him in his hands. Luke loves the way Calum looks him straight in the eyes as he slowly swallows half of Luke's dick in his mouth. Making sure Luke is feeling good, and smiling wickedly around the dick in his mouth when Luke's breath catches at the feeling of Calum's tongue working it's magic.

It doesn't take long for Luke to come. The new wonderful feeling way too overwhelming to last more than a few minutes once Calum got his a game on. He pulls on the black locks in warning, but Calum doesn't let go. He sucks and licks Luke through his orgasm, swallowing as much as he can.

"Fuck." Luke takes a minute to catch his breath before he rolls them around, so that now it's Calum who's with his back to the mattress.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Calum reassures Luke who is already pulling Calum's pants down his thighs. "I want to. Teach me how?" And who is Calum to argue with those gorgeous pleading eyes?

Luke learns that giving a blow job is slightly harder than receiving one. But Calum is a wonderful teacher and he doesn't complain too much when Luke accidentally uses his teeth on him. He doesn't swallow, he pulls off when Calum gently tugs on his curls in warning, using his hand to push Calum over the edge, so that he spills all over his tummy. Calum says he did amazingly and Luke beams proudly when Calum kisses his cheek after.

They brush their teeth again, Calum also cleaning up his stomach, before they curl under the blankets again. This time, lights turned off and both boys ready to fall asleep.

"I'm glad we've done it." Luke says, gently squeezing Calum's hand resting on his tummy.

"Me too." Calum replies, kissing the nape of Luke's back one more time before the boys settle to finally fall asleep.

*

It's been two weeks since their first, and definitely not last, blowjob. Luke was an eager student, happy to work extra hours on his technique. Michael has been sending him those weird smiles and thumbs up, trying to embarrass Luke. It worked for a couple of days and then Luke learned to just ignore it. He was happy and he was ok if the cost for it was Michael occasionally making rude gestures in his direction.

The things with the band were getting hectic, what with the first gigs coming up again and with the imminent approach of album release hanging over their heads. Most of the days, the boys would fall asleep as soon as they would fall on their bed.

It was a random rainy Tuesday afternoon when Luke has found himself alone on the sofa. He has just fed Petunia her dinner and decided to spend the rest of his free evening surfing channels and stalking his favourite celebs online.

He managed to sit through exactly one episode of Riverdale when he heard the front door unlock. He was way too lazy to move so he just waited for the intruder to come to him instead.

"Hi Lucas, missed your pretty face today." Calum kissed the top of Luke's messy hair before making his way around the sofa and planting himself on his boyfriend's lap.

"Hey." Luke smiled at the brown boy in his lap.

"Got us a gift." Calum suddenly pushed a thin long box into Luke's face who took the offered item into his hands and examined it carefully.

"I was thinking, we could step it up a little." Calum says in explanation. "Open it." The brown boy excitedly nudges Luke into finally taking the lid of the box.

"Oh." Luke gasps, his cheeks tinting rosy pink as he sees the contents of the box.

"It's a vibrator." Calum states the obvious. There is a six inch and approximately two of Luke's fingers thick metal vibrator resting on the black cloth. "We can use it on either me or you." Calum takes the box from Luke's hands. "That's, if you want to." He reassures his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Luke finally spits out. Slowly warming up to the idea of the toy being used in the bedroom. "Let's try it."

*

Calum decides to start them off by sucking Luke's dick. The blond is determined to be on the receiving end and when Calum asks him one more time, if he is really ready, all Luke does is spreads his legs wide for Calum to climb between them.

It is clear to Calum Luke is all tense up. He's been working Luke up for the past five minutes and Luke is still only half hard. Calum knows that if he asks Luke again if he's ready there's a good chance the blond will just kick him in the face. So Calum decides to try a slightly different tactic.

"Baby." Calum kisses up Luke's belly and chest until he's straddling Luke's lap.

"Cal, what are you doing?" Luke asks suspiciously.

"You are so fucking hot baby." Calum latches on Luke's neck, his hands caressing Luke's sides. "So pretty. Wanna make you feel good. Can I make you feel good?" Calum asks.

"Yeah, please." Luke breathes out.

"I need you to close your eyes baby. That's right, good boy." Calum praises Luke who dutifully follows his instructions. "That's it. Good boy." The brown boy pulls back from the pale skin of Luke's neck to crawl back down between Luke's legs. "I want you to think about how good my mouth feels on your dick babe. Just focus on that. I promise I won't do anything else as long as your eyes are closed. Is that ok?"

"Yeah." Luke agrees easily.

It only takes a couple of minutes of Calum working on Luke's dick for the blond to finally grow hard this time. Luke whines and moans prettily as Calum plays with his dick and his balls. He even surprises Calum with a sharp tug on his hair, making Calum swallow more than he can.

"Fucking hell, babe." Calum pulls back to look up Luke's body. The blond has now opened up his gorgeous blue eyes and is biting his lower lip seductively.

"Calum." He pleads softly, spreading his long legs even further apart and offering himself to Calum. "Please."

"Baby." Calum says softly, kissing Luke's inner thigh as he wets his fingers with lube. "This is gonna feel a little strange at first but then it's gonna feel really really good. Ok?" He doesn't break a stare with Luke as he gently presses just the tip of his pointer finger to Luke's opening. He wants to look down desperately. He wants to see how pretty Luke looks down there.

"This feels weird." Luke breathes out, his opening clenching hard under Calum's gentle touch.

"I know babe." Calum leaves another kiss on the soft thigh. He has applied the lightest pressure to the clenching muscle, teasing it by gently massaging it. "I'm gonna push the tip in." Calum warns Luke before pressing his finger inside.

"Is this ok?" Calum asks cautiously. He is still holding Luke's gaze when he slowly pushes half of his finger inside. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it just feels..." Luke trails off, his eyes closing as he pulses around Calum's finger. Like he is trying to find the right words to describe what he's feeling.

"Weird?" Calum offers, making Luke laugh. Calum can feel Luke relaxing for a few moments, causing his finger to slip all the way in more easily.

"Yeah." Luke agrees. "There's a finger up my ass." Luke laughs again and Calum can't help but chuckle with him. "Yeah, there is." He agrees before lowly pulling his finger out.

Calum keeps a close eye on Luke's face as he continues to slowly fuck him on his finger. The blond doesn't seem to be in any distress so far so Calum thinks that's a good sign.

"You think you ready for two?" Calum asks after a while. Pulling a single digit out and wrapping his fist around Luke's dick instead. The blond has gone a little bit soft but nothing too major that a couple of tugs of Calum's hand couldn't fix.

It turns out Luke actually quite likes is when Calum turns his fingers just right. Calum can't help but feel proud when the first moan leaves Luke's bitten pink lips.

"Oh, just there!" He pushes his ass back on Calum's fingers and clenches hard, trying to keep his boyfriend's digits just where he wants them.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous." Calum swears as he slowly pulls his fingers out despite Luke's protests. "Do you think we could try the toy now?" The brown boy asks. He makes a big deal of lubing up the toy in front of Luke's face so that the youngest is clearly aware of what can happen next.

"Yeah." Luke breathes out. He is so beautiful when he's all fucked out with his eyes half closed and a pink blush spreading all over his chest. Calum thinks he's the loveliest boy he has ever seen. "Just... Go slow." Luke mumbles shyly.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Promise." Luke breathes out before he is buckling his hips up in an attempt to get the show on the way.

Calum gives a pale thigh a soft pat, giving Luke one last warning before he looks down. Luke's hole is a lovely shade of pink, all slick with the lube and clenching coyly under the tip of the toy and Calum's gaze. Calum rubs the metal tip over the opening before he gently but firmly presses it in. He watches the toy slowly sliding inside his boyfriend until half of the toy is safely tucked inside Luke. He lets go of the toy for a moment, watching Luke push it out until only the last inch is still inside before he presses on the base of it again, pushing it back inside.

"You ok babe?" Calum checks with the blond. They have worked almost the whole toy inside Luke by now.

"Yeah." Luke breathes out through the clenched teeth, clearly trying to keep the toy inside instead of pushing it out. "Push it all the way in."

"Here you go." Calum says as he watches his hand press on the base of the vibrator until it is all in. "Fuck Luke, you are doing so good." Calum keeps a pressure on the toy with one hand whilst he uses the other one to jerk Luke's cock back up to full hardness.

"Yeah?" The blond moans when the toy slips out a little bit just to be pushed back in.

"I'm gonna turn it on now." Calum warns Luke before he switches the toy on.

"Oh!" Luke arches his back at the feeling of gentle vibrations rocking through his body. "Please!"

"Feels good Princess?" Calum smiles gently as he starts fucking the toy slowly in and out of Luke's slippery hole.

"No, don't take it out!" Luke pleads as he rocks his hips down, chasing the toy Calum is trying to pull out of him.

"Trust me baby." Calum says firmly, pressing his free hand on Luke's tummy to keep him from moving further down the bed.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Luke whimpers as he lets Calum slowly fuck the toy in and out of him, his toes curling up in pleasure as he uses his hands to find a purchase in the soft bed sheets.

"This." Luke manages to get out between the deep breaths and sweet moans. "Feels so good." There's a precum dripping on his tummy and he can feel his orgasm building up.

"Promised that I'll make you feel good." Calum says smugly as he wraps his hand around Luke's cock once again. "You are so fucking pretty when you are filled up."

"Calum! What are you doing?" Luke cries out as the tip of the toy brushes against his magic spot.

"Making you feel good Lewi." Calum smiles smugly as he tightens his hold on Luke's dick.

"Calum!" Luke moans loudly, his back arching of the mattress and his palms pushing against the headboard in a search of something, anything, to ground him. "Calum!" Luke moans one last time, quietly, as he shuts his eyes in pleasure and comes all over Calum's hand. Calum milks the blond through the orgasm, slowly pulling the toy out once Luke starts whimpering in overstimulation. Calum's hand is all sticky with lube and Luke's come, as he wraps it around his own achingly hard dick. He scoots himself up so that he's leaning over Luke, taking in the sight of his fucked out boyfriend as he works himself closer and closer to the orgasm.

"Fuck, Luke." Calum curses as he comes as well over his own hand and Luke's belly.

"You should have let me do it." Luke pouts once he finally manages to catch his breath, his eyes still a little bit glossed over.

"Don't be silly baby." Calum kisses Luke's nose, making the blond giggle at the innocent display of affection.

"You make me really happy Calum." Luke says seriously, searching for Calum's hand between the sheets so he can intertwine their fingers together.

"You are my favourite place." Calum says back before he kisses Luke on the lips.

*

It's only a couple of days before they are supposed to hit the road when Ashton and Calum decide to go on an overnight hike. It is nice, just leave everything behind for a while and calm his head a bit.

Calum loves spending time with Ashton. He is so easy to talk with and he always inspires Calum. It's like every time they come back from one of their escapades Calum is ready to take over the world all over again.

They return back to their flat late at night. It's almost midnight when Calum checks his phone one last time before turning off the light. He has texted Luke earlier but the blond was out at the gig with a couple of friends so he didn't expect any replays just yet. He is pleasantly surprised when he sees a snapchat notification informing him Luke has sent him a video.

"Fuck." Calum curses as he opens the snap. There's a drawn picture of him and Luke in lingerie and angel wings casually sitting on the bed.

First snap is followed by another one and then another one and another one. There is a picture of what could pass as Calum's hand spreading out Luke's ass. Another one is his lookalike sitting on Luke's lookalike dick. The last one is a gif of a brown boy softly caressing white boy's ass.

The last snap barely disappears from his screen when there's Luke's number popping up on his screen. Calum answers it quickly.

"Calum." Luke whimpers in his ear, making Calum spread his legs and squeeze his dick over the pj material.

"Luke." Calum replies back. "What are you doing?"

"I've found this tumblr account. They have a lot of pics of what looks like us fucking." Luke says. There's a rustle of the sheets but also something else making a noise in the distance.

"Luke, baby, what are you doing?" Calum asks again even though he has quite a good idea what Luke is doing.

"It feels so good Calum." Luke whimpers. His answer is followed with more of shuffling around and a quiet "Fuck".

"Luke." Calum moans, slash, warns the younger boy. He has now pulled his dick out of his boxers and he's playing with his balls whilst he listens to his boyfriend roll around on the other side of the city.

"It just feels so good Cali. Yesterday I didn't even have to touch my dick. I just kept on coming and coming and coming. There was come everywhere." Luke speaks. "I thought I milked myself dry. But as soon as I came back home today I wanted to do it again. It doesn't feel as good as when you do it but it still feels so good Cali. So fucking good." Luke moans.

"Luke." Calum ties to scramble his brain together, the image of Luke fucking himself on the vibrator and milking himself dry making his head spin and his cock throb painfully. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." Luke doesn't lose a breath in replying back.

"Yeah, gonna let me touch your ass?" Calum demands.

"Please Calum. I need it so bad. I wanna ride you. I want you on my back. On my belly. On, fuck, I want you so bad." Luke cries out, clearly on a brink of an orgasm himself.

"I wish I could be there baby. You always look so gorgeous. Wanna kiss you." Calum replies back. He is imagining Luke bouncing on his lap. His hips working a fast and smooth rhythm in an attempt to get Calum's cockhead to rub against his sweet spot.

"I wish you were here baby." Calum says honestly. He wants to tangle his fingers into Luke's unruly curls. He wants to feel Luke's beard rub against his cheeks. He wants to kiss Luke's soft thighs as they spread open willingly for him.

"I wanna suck your dick." Luke says bluntly. "I was thinking about sucking your dick all day long."

"Fuck Luke, you can't just say stuff like that when there's nothing you can actually do about it." Calum whines.

"Want you to come on my face." Luke solders on, making Calum's brain conjure images of his own spunk dripping down Luke's long lashes and all over his cuspids bow lips. "Calum!" Luke whimpers one last time before Calum hears him come, the soft whimpers and moans pushing him over the edge as well.

"Missed you." Luke mumbles sleepily.

"Missed you too." Calum replies softly. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too. Love your kisses." Luke says dreamily.

"Love kissing you Lucas."

*

"I need me a freak like that." Michael nudges Ashton who's currently entertaining himself by reading a home gardening magazine.

"What?" Ash looks up from the glossy paper to Michael.

They are in the backstage room of some show, ready to promote their album. Ashton and Michael sitting on separate chairs whilst Luke and Calum are cuddled together on a love seat across the room.

Luke has been irritated and snappy whole morning. Distance from petunia and jet lag clearly not agreeing with him. He got slightly more human once Calum passed him his old hoodie that Luke is currently wearing whilst napping on Calum. The brown boy doesn't seem to mind, gently stroking the golden curls as he scrolls through his phone with his other hand.

"You can be a freak like that." Ashton points out, quickly losing an interest into Calum and Luke as he turns another page of his magazine.

"They are so lucky." Michael sighs wishfully, causing Ashton to look back up from the article about tomatoes.

"Really?" He raises a challenging eyebrow at the blond who seems to quickly realise what he just said.

"I mean, look at them." He points at the couple on the sofa, Luke now sleepily blinking up at Calum. "I wish I could bring someone to these things with me."

"Hey!" Calum shouts from across the room, clearly catching up on the attention they are receiving. "Stop looking at Luke's ass you perverts!"

When the interviewer asks them what do they think is their band's biggest achievement so far - Michael answers with - "Luke's ass". No one disagrees with him.

*

"Hello, pretty boy." Calum sneaks himself into Luke's room. They had a whole day of promo with Luke and Ashton working with one half of reporters whilst Michael and Calum were working with the other half.

"Hi!" Luke beams happily from his place on the bed, scooting toward the edge to make more place for Calum.

"How was your day?" Calum gently rubs at the angry red spot on Luke's forehead.

"We were playing this fake version of that MTV show where friends decide on each other's tattoos and the other person can't see it until it's done. They even gave us the real permanent markers, the ones you can barely rub off the skin. Hence the red forehead."

"Sounds like something I definitely wouldn't be doing with Michael." Calum snorts, almost sure about the direction this is going. "So, what did Michael draw on you?"

"He drew a giant ejacuating dick obviously." Luke replies, wrapping his long limbs around Calum like a baby octopus.

"Obviously." Calum chuckles as he presses a kiss on top of Luke's messy curls.

"To be fair, it was fucking hilarious. It was for some German tv so they were not freaking out about censoring it like Brits would. Though it wouldn't go off for the next interview so they had to put make up over it. Basically, I've spent half of my day with a dick drawn on my forehead giving interviews to some big media houses." Luke giggles into Calum's neck.

"Hilarious." Calum agrees with the blond. "What did you draw on Michael?"

"I wrote 'No Ragrets' across his collarbones." Luke humms, already half asleep on Calum's chest. "Touch my hair please?"

*

"Can you like, lean forward a little bit." Calum instructs as he changes the angle of his camera.

"Like this?" Luke asks as he shifts weight on his palms and sticks his ass out more.

"Perfect." Calum praises as he grabs for the elastic waistband of Luke's jock strap.

"Just make sure that..." Luke starts but gets interrupted by Calum before he can finish his sentence.

"No face, I promise." He reassures the blond who humms in satisfaction. "Fuck Luke, you are such a perfect wank bank material." Calum praises as he uses his free hand to spread one of Luke's cheeks to reveal his virgin hole. "Naughty naughty boy." Calum humms as he makes a boomerang of his dark palm slapping lilly white ass.

"Can you roll on your back, spread your legs for me?" Calum directs next, Luke eagerly following the instructions, looking coyly at Calum as he slowly pulls his dick out.

"Can you jerk it off for me?" Calum asks, switching his camera to video.

They don't speak for a while. The only sounds being of Luke's hand jerking his slippery dick and the blond's quiet whimpers.

"Turn around again, on your hands and knees." Calum orders. Luke whines in protest but let's go of his cock, letting Calum tuck him back inside his jockstrap before he gets into the requested position.

"I'm just gonna press my dick against your ass for the pic, is that ok?" Calum asks, waiting for Luke's approval before pushing his pants down. He grips the elastic band of the jockstrap hard, wrapping it around his knuckles before pulling Luke back on his pelvis.

Luke whimpers quietly at the feeling of Calum's dick rubbing against the crack of his arse. They still haven't done it.

"Fuck, from this angle it looks like I'm inside you." Calum says, grinding his hips against Luke's ass before pulling back so he can take another pic of his dick resting perfectly between Luke's plump cheeks. There's a soft thump and a quick glance to the side lets Luke know Calum threw his phone on the bed, signalling he's done with filming them.

"You have such a perfect ass baby." Calum grabs for the full cheeks with both of his hands, marvelling at the soft flesh spilling over his fingers. "I just wanna touch it all the time." Calum humms as he pushes the perfectly rounded globes together before pulling them apart again. "I'm gonna try something. Do you trust me?" Calum asks.

Of course Luke trusts Calum. Which is beautifully rewarded with a wet kiss on Luke's most intimate area.

"Calum!" Luke shrieks when he feels Calum's lips part and a wet tongue tickle his opening. It feels so much. It also feels very very nice.

"Cmere baby." Calum humms as he pulls Luke back on his face, his thick thighs trembling under pleasure he is receiving.

"Calum!" Luke keeps on moaning. It feels so good and Luke is fairly sure this is his favourite thing ever. Calum feeling up his arse whilst he is tongue fucking him. He whimpers quietly once Calum finally pulls back. "More." He begs prettily with his ass stuck up high.

"Well, this was definitely a success then." Calum grins as he rolls Luke back on his back. "Gonna make us cum." Calum promises as he wraps his tattooed hand around his and Luke's heavily leaking cocks.

"Calum!" Luke whines needily.

"Luke." Calum moans as he speeds up his hand movements.

Calum loves watching Luke come undone. His moans of pleasure always pushing him over the edge until they are both just a pile of sticky limbs and gentle kisses.

"You were kissing my ass." Luke grins once they are clean and safely tucked under the blankets, ready for their postorgasmic nap.

"You are gonna beg me to kiss your ass again." Calum places a gentle kiss on Luke's shoulder.

"Probably." The blond doesn't try to pretend otherwise.

*

They don't really plan it. It just kind of happens. Calum has his mouth on Luke's dick and two fingers in his ass when Luke asks for another one. Calum doesn't really think much about it, he can probably milk Luke with three as well. It's only when he starts purposefully massaging Luke's prostate that the blond boy asks for more.

"Want you inside." Is all he has to say before Calum is pulling his fingers out and climbing up Luke's body until he's hovering over the blond's face. They don't say anything else, just stare at each other for a moment before Calum leans down and kisses his boyfriend of a year and a half. There's no need to say anything else really. It just feels right.

Of course Luke tenses up at the first touch of Calum's cockhead against his rim. He's never had anything that big inside of him. Calum gently kisses the inside of Luke's thigh resting on his shoulder, waiting for Luke to give him a nod of approval before he slowly pushes inside. Luke whimpers quietly, his sharp nails scratching Calum's sides, as the older slowly pushes further inside.

They are half way in when Calum has to stop. Luke's body hot and tight around his dick, making his head spin. He's never felt so close to anyone. It feels like it's his first time as well.

"Calum." Luke calls out to his boyfriend.

"I need a moment Lu, or I'm gonna be done before we even properly start." Calum tries to take deep breaths. He has never in his life felt so good like he does now with Luke wrapped all around him. Physically and emotionally.

When Calum finally opens his eyes again, Luke is grinning at him like he's not the one with half of Calum's dick up his arse. He is so annoying. Calum loves him with all his heart.

"Shut up, Luke." Calum scolds the blond before finally pushing forward again. This seems to get rid of Luke's smug smile.

Calum should have known better than to expect Luke to just lay there and take it. As much as his boyfriend is a princess he is a bossy one as well.

"I don't think being on top when it's your first time is the best idea babe." Calum says. Luke clearly doesn't care about what Calum thinks as he rolls them around until he's on top of Calum.

"Oh." Luke humms as he lifts his ass up before pushing back down. "This is, oh, wow." Luke babbles fascinated with the new angle under which Calum's dick seems to touch all the right places.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself." Calum grins as he puts his hands on Luke's ass, helping him with the rhythm.

"Why no one tells you riding dick is so much fun. I think I want to do this for a living." Luke teases Calum by not moving his hips.

"Babe, you would be the prettiest camboy ever." Calum tries to sweet talk Luke into moving. "How about you make us come first."

"I'm tired, I don't think I want to be on top anymore." Luke whines after a couple of minutes of semi coordinated bouncing on Calum's cock.

"Such a princess." Calum snorts as he grabs for Luke's ass and rolls them over again.

"You close?" Calum checks with the blond who's gone suspiciously quiet underneath Calum.

"Make me come." Luke challenges Calum who happily accepts it.

"Oh, oh, Calum, Calum, CALUM!" Luke almost screams his lungs out. All the sensations just getting slightly too much for him.

"Luke." Calum moans back, readjusting Luke on his lap so that he can go deeper and faster. "Cmon Luke." Calum pants, his breath quick and hand movement on Luke's cock getting sloppier. He is so close.

"Calum!" Luke moans one last time before his back arches up, his insides tightening around Calum as he comes all over the brown boy's fist. Calum waits for Luke to ride his orgasm out before gently pulling out of him.

"You are so fucking perfect Luke." Calum moans. He is so fucking close.

It's a simple raspy "Calum" that finally pushes him over the edge. He feels like he is coming for ages before he is exhaustedly collapsing to lie next to Luke.

"Calum?" Luke shifts on his side after a few minutes of catching his break.

"What." Calum cracks an eye open with a great effort.

"Can we do this again?" Luke grins widely, tucking one of the curls falling over his eyes behind his ear before he leans down and kisses Calum on the lips.

"Next time you are doing all the work." Calum warns the blond before grabbing a fistful of Luke's naked arse and kissing him back.

*

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" Luke has been bouncing of the walls for a whole five hours now. Michael and Calum had their tattoo appointment scheduled for today and Luke was forbidden from coming along because apparently he'd be a distraction. Nothing but lies and slander if you ask Luke.

It was only for so long that Ashton managed to keep the younger occupied with helping him picking up the organic strawberries before he decided he'd rather eat them than basked them.

"You are going to eat all of them!" Ashton scolded the blond who wouldn't stop annoying Ashton.

"He wouldn't tell me what he's getting." Luke pouted. "Two years Ashton. Two years. I should be told these things."

"He didn't tell me either." Ashton bites back for the fiftieth time that day. Luke has somehow gotten into his pretty curly head that Ashton knows what Calum is getting. He doesn't.

*

"Show me or you are sleeping on the sofa tonight." Luke demands from his boyfriend as soon as Calum and Michael return back.

"Luke, wanna se mine?" Michael teases the blond who only mumbles a "Fuck off Mike" before he is pulling on Calum's hands, inspecting them from all sides, his sharp eyes looking for any traces of fresh ink.

"It's under his shirt." Michael snickers as Calum shouts in surprise when Luke tugs on his tshirt until it's lying on the floor.

"Oh, what is it?" Luke carefully touches the plastic foil edges resting just under Calum's pecs. His fingers hover over the curvy lines, wide at the bottom and thinning up at the top. There are what looks like sparkles surrounding them. The tattoo is the only colourful piece on Calum's dark skin. Yellow, red and pink watercolours beautifully filling in the empty pace between the lines.

"It's you." Calum replies back. He is nervously biting his lower lip. What if Luke hates it?

"What?" Luke frowns. He takes a step back, looking at the tattoo again before it hits him. Fire. Light. Lux.

"Oh my God." Luke whispers once the realisation hits him. There it is. Right over Calum's heart. Fire, the source of life and light. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
